Kathryn Astuto
by Kattelena Riana
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the Hospital Wing and thinks she's Kathryn Astuto. While they have similar thoughts of learning, their personalities are very different. Draco likes this Kathryn, but what happens when she turns back to Hermione?
1. I'm Not Hermione Granger!

I opened my heavy eyes. They're really bleary. My head fells like a ton of bricks. I blink a couply of times to make the bleariness dissappear. It doesn't work.

"Here," a voice says as they hand me a bottle. I drink it without question for my mind is in a haze and I can't think properly.

I drink the medicine. It's absolutely disgusting, but what medicine isn't. Wow, it worked really fast. I can see clearly. There's some black-haried guy with a lightning shaped scar and bright green eyes and glasses in front of me and a tall, freckly, blue-eyed, red-haired guy standing behind him. They both look worried. The black-haired guy looks kind of cute, but doesn't look my type, the red-haired guy just looks awkward. Who are they? Do I have amnesia? Okay, name? Kathryn Astuto. Date? September 12, 1997. Hey, it's my birthday! I'm 18 now, very cool. Where was I last? Austin, Texas. What happened last? I was at school and I passed out from hyper-extending my knees thus cutting off the blood supply to my brain. I really need to stop doing that. Maybe third time's the charm. They must have taken me to a hospital.

The black-haired boy asks in a British accent, "Hermione? How do you feel?"

Hermione? Who's Hermione? I'm too distracted by this to realize that since he's foreign, it makes him hotter by default.

I answer, "I'm fine, but I'm not Hermione, you must've mistaken me for somebody else. I'm Kathryn Astuto."

They both look at me extra worried. The red-haired one calls for somebody named Madam Pomfrey.

This woman (I'm assuming is Madam Pomfrey) is wearing a nurse's uniform. Maybe she can help me out.

Madam Pomfrey tells me, also with a british accent (Where are all these British people coming from anyway? You really don't meet that many in Austin.), "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you just do your best to answer them, okay?"

"Okay," I reply.

She looks at me a little funny, I guess she's not used to the American accent. "What's your full name?"

"Kathryn Viola Astuto."

"Umm.. okay," she wrote stomething done in a notebook she was carrrying. "What's today's date?"

"September 12, 1997. It's my birthday today, I'm 18 now."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm assuming some hospital in Austin."

She blinks twice. "Austin, where?"

I sigh, they are too thorough with these tests, I know what state and country I'm in. "Austin, Texas, United States."

She writes something else in her notebook. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was doing a group activity in Calculus and I started to feel dizzy. I got up and asked the teacher if I could go get some water. She said, 'Yes.'. I walked towards the door and passed out. I think I hyper-extended my knees, which I've done before, for too long which cut off the blood flow to my brain thus making me pass out. This has happened to me twice before. Maybe after this time, I'll learn to stop doing that."

Madam Pomfrey wrote something down on her notebook. She turned to the two boys who watched me through that whole interview growing more worried after each thing I answered. "Frankly, I don't know what's wrong with her. The only thing she answered correctly was the date. It's not amnesia because she thinks she remembers things. If she had amnesia, she wouldn't be able to give me a name at all or answer any of the questions I answered for that matter."

"Hello," I call out. "I'm still here, and I can hear everything you're saying. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine. Now, where are my parents? I'd like to go home now. I left my car at the high school, so they'll have to drive me. I'm probably not in a condition in which I can drive, so one of them will have to pick up my car."

All three stared at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I ask, completely bewildered as to what's wrong with them.

"Listen," the raven-haired boy says. "We found you passed out near the dungeons. You're Hermione Jane Granger. You're birthday is September 19. You're in England. You're also a witch, so you wouldn't take Calculus."

I stare at him for a moment and then start cracking up. "Wow, you guys are funny. Which one of my friends put you up to this? I bet it was Sarah, she always does things like this. She really knows how to make you feel better."

"Hermione.." the red-head starts.

"I'm Kathryn," I cut in sharply.

"Sorry, Kathryn," he continues, emphasizing on the Kathryn. "But what we said was true. Look, here's your wand. Say, 'lumos' and it will light up."

I decide to humor him. I hold the stick and say, "Lumos."

Holy crap! It lit up. That's one cool magic trick. I tell them, "Nice magic trick, but I think you're going a little far. Voice activated lights aren't exactly new."

The raven-haired boy sighs. "Hermione..."

I grit my teeth. Is it so hard to remember Kathryn? I imagine it's a hell of a lot easier than Hermione? I think I used to know someone named Hermione a while ago. Oh well, that's for later. Time to correct him, "It's Kathryn."

"Right," he says. "Sorry. Say, 'Nox.' to turn the light off. Then, point the wand at your face and say, 'Aguamenti.'"

These people went to too much trouble for this. I mean really, what they did before was great. It was hilarious. Now, it's just annoying. I'll have to talk to Sarah about this. "Nox," I say and the light goes out. I point the wand towards my face and say knowing nothing will happen, "Aguamenti."

I scream as the cold water hits my face. It stops. I'm soaking wet. "That's not funny," I tell the chuckling boys. "All right, I'll go along with this. I'm a witch and I'm wet and I want to take a shower and get into real clothes. These hospital gowns are so itchy."

Both boys are very happy that I finally went along with their charade. I'm just doing this so I can get a nice, hot shower and some clothes that aren't itchy.

Madam Pomfrey tells me that there's a shower at the end of the hallway. She says that the boys will get me some clean clothes.

I step into the shower and enjoy the steam. After I get out, I dry off and then brush my hair. I dry it again with the towel and brush it again. I repeat this five times because if I don't, my hair looks like it has exploded. Then, when it's only damp, I brush my teeth and wash my face. I look in the mirror. I don't know why those people are mixing me up with this Hermione girl. I still look like me. My hair is mostly dry and I'm still waiting for the boys to bring me my clothes. I poke my head out the door. I see Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey!" I call out to her. "Have those two guys brought me some clothes yet?"

She looks up at me and suddenly realizes that I don't have my clothes yet. "Oh! Yes," she answers, obviously flustered. "Here you go."

She hands me a button down, white shirt, a plaid red and gold skirt, a gold and red striped tie, some white socks, black mary janes, undergarments (I'm not feeling too comfortable knowing those two guys were in my underwear drawer, hopefully they got a female friend to get everything) and a big black robe. Why is there a robe? Well, they were wearing the robes. But it is way too hot to wear that. I mean it's September meaning ninety degree weather (farenheit of course). Madam Pomfrey also tells me that the boys should be here soon, they just had to talk to the Headmistress. It sounds like I'm at a boarding school. For a dream, this is pretty cool. I think I'll just enjoy it.

I get dressed in the uniform (except the robe) it's way too hot for that. The clothes look very good on me. The shirt is not too loose like one would expect from a school uniform, and not too tight so it looks like the buttons are going to pop off. The skirt goes down to mid-thigh. Now I know why they have the robes, to cover up the girls. It would just be easier if they made the skirts a longer. But, whatever, it's my dream so apparently I wanted the skirt like that, I don't know why. It does look good though. I leave my hair down because today is a good hair day and my hair is straight from the repeated brushings. Somehow, I got the tie on. I didn't even know I knew how to tie a tie.

I step out of the bathroom and see the two boys from earlier. They're gaping at me and staring at me. They said they were friends of mine, but I'm not so sure now.

"Are you sure your my friends?" I ask them. "Because my guy friends don't usually oogle me on a daily basis."

This makes them pick up their jaws from the floor. Madam Pomfrey sees that I'm done in the bathroom and comes to talk to me.

"Alright, Hermione..." she starts.

"I'm Kathryn," I remind her. These people have problems with names.

"Oh right," she suddenly seems to remember. She thinks I have a memory problem, she might need to get herself checked out. "To help get you to remember who you really are, I'm going to have these two, your best friends, take you around on your daily routines, classes and such. Okay?"

"Sure," I respond. "But first, what are y'alls names?"

They both look at me incredulously. The red-head asks, "Did you just say y'all?"

"Yes," I respond. Honestly, these two have never been to Texas. I mean really. I don't even have a Texas accent being from Austin, it's just a mid-western accent. everyone from Indian over has the accent I have, well except for the very Southern areas excluding certain cities.

After getting over this fact, they say, starting with the guy with the scar on his head, "I'm Harry."

"And I'm Ron."

Ron is the red-head. Harry is hotter. Alliterations always help. "Okay," I say. "Now remember, I'm Kathryn, not Hermione. Now, since I don't know anything about being a witch or where we are, take me to the library. On the way, could you please explain what school this is and things about it.'

They both chuckle. Harry says, "Are you sure you're not Hermione?"

I roll my eyes and motion for them to take me to the library, the best place on Earth.

"Alright," Harry starts. "We're in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ron then continues, "There are four different Houses. We belong to Gryffindor, the bravest of the Houses. There is also Ravenclaw, the most intelligent, Slytherin, the cunning, they're also back-stabbing bastards, and Hufflpuff, the kind and just whoever else is left."

I interrupt here, "Are you sure I'm not in Ravenclaw? That seems a lot more like me. I'm not really into the whole courageous, 'I'll do anything including dying for my friends to save them." thing. I think I would risk my life for them, but I'm not positive."

They both look at me with eyebrows raised. Harry says, "You've risked your life for us multiple times and you're the brightest witch in the school. There aren't any students who are better than you are."

I reply, "I hate it when people are better than me, so take me to the library. I have a bit of reading to do."

They sigh and I hear Ron say, "I think this is Hermione, just confused."

As soon as I enter the library, I gasp. It's beautiful. There are so many books. This is the best dream ever.

I immediately head over to random sections and start grabbing tons of books. I need to find out all I can about this place, mostly because I don't know how long this dream is going to last. For all I know, I could be in a coma. When the two boys see how many books I have collected and put at a random table, their eyes widen.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"I'm Kathryn. K-A-T-H-R-Y-N, Kathryn. It shouldn't be this hard to remember," I correct.

"Kathryn," Harry repeats and continues. "Do you mind if we leave and come and get you when it's time for lunch?"

"No," I answer. I would actually prefer to be alone when I read. Some people can be very annoying when you're trying to read, and these two look the type.

I'd been reading for three hours and had finished half of the books I had when a small girl came up to me. She looked about eleven.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked timidly.

"No, sorry," I replied. "I'm Kathryn Astuto."

She nods and runs off to somewhere else. I grab Hogwats: A History and start reading it.

After an hour I finish and Harry and Ron come to get me for lunch. Which is good because I'm starving. Now I know a lot about Hogwarts. "Do you know where I keep my schedule?"

I ask.

Harry answers, "I think it's in your book bag in the girls' dormitory but-"

I cut him off by completing his sentence, "Boys can't go in the girls' dormitory. I know. I just finished reading Hogwarts: A History. I really like that book. Have you two read it?"

The two boys sigh and shake their heads simulateously. I'd swear they were twins if they didn't look so different. We walk to the Great Hall. I don't know why I still have this robe. It's definitely too hot for it. Oh well, I'll just carry it around. I enter the Hall and everyone stares at me. I just ignore them and follow the two boys to the Gryffindor table.

"Blimey Hermione," says a brunette boy with an Irish accent. "You look really good."

"Thanks," I reply smiling. "But I'm Kathryn. Kathryn Astuto. What's your name?"

He looks really confused and answers nevously, "I'm Seamus. You should know this. Why do you think your Kathryn Astuto? And what's with the accent?"

Harry and Ron quickly explain. Ron adds on to the end, "Call her Kathryn, her temper is worse than Hermione's. She doesn't know who you are, but she knows a bunch of people who live in America."

A look of understanding crosses Seamus' face. I swear, these people do not realize I'm sitting right in front of him because after that he whispers discreetly (so he thinks) to Ron, "I bet if's from studying too much." These people are kind of bothering me with their stupidity. I quickly finish my lunch and tell the boys that I'm going back to the library. Everyone present rolls their eyes. What's wrong with going to the library? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I head to the library and quickly finish the books I have.

I'm tired of having this annoying robe with me. It's getting put in my dorm. Maybe there will be more books in my dorm. After reading Hogwarts: A History, I know where the Gryffindor Common Room is. I love books, they're so helpful.

I head up to the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asks.

Shit! I don't know the password. "Umm, Fairy Dust?" It was the first random thing that popped into my head. Apparently it was right. The portrait swings open and I head up to my dormitory. I see the stuff labeled to 'Hermione Granger'. Well, apparently, people think I'm her, so I'll use her stuff. I throw the robe on top of the bed that's right next to her stuff and I look through her trunk. She has books! Tons of books. I see her book bag and put all of her books in it except Hogwarts: A History for obvious reasons.

It looks really nice outside, the sun is shining, the birds are sining. Perfect reading condtions. I head out and pick a nice tree right out in front of the lake. The breeze feels really nice on my robe-less body. I grab the book on Ancient Runes, which is the most interesting subject I've looked at so far, and start reading.

Soon after, I hear a deep, sexy, male voice, "Move, Granger. This is my tree."


	2. Sexy Slytherin

Soon after, I hear a deep, sexy, male voice, "Move, Granger. This is my tree."

The guy who said that is tall, muscular, has white blond hair, and has these steely grey eyes that I would love to get to know.

I stare at him, defiance in my dark brown eyes. "One I'm not 'Granger'. I'm Kathryn Astuto. Two, is your name written on it?"

He looks surprised, his eyes immidiately soften to what looks more like a mild storm cloud. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were Granger. My apologies, Miss Astuto. Your parents are Emily and David, correct?"

I think it's kind of weird how this guy knows my parents, but he's sexy, so he can get away with it. "Yes, they are. You are?"

"Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa. Perhaps your parents have mentioned them?" He says with a smirk. He is really hot. I like this Draco Malfoy.

I smile seductively, "No, they haven't mentioned them, but they never mention their friends or acquaintances to me because they know I won't really care. However, I would've cared had I known they had such a good-looking son. Seeing as how this is your tree, would you mind sharing?"

I pat the ground next to me. He sits right next to me. Our thighs are touching, I feel an electric shock go through me as his thigh brushes against mine.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts Miss Astuto?" he asks very politely. He is such a gentleman, there's a plus.

"Please," I reply. "Call me Kathryn. I'm not exactly sure, but I think I'm really going to like it. Especially if you're here."

His smirk widens. "Would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

He stands up and offers me a hand. I grab it and he easily lifts me up. I had read a book about quidditch earlier and he must play it because I can see his toned muscles easily through his school shirt. He places a hand on the small of my back to guide me. He leads me towards the castle when Harry and Ron come out. I wave at them. When they see me, their jaw drops and they rush over. You'd think I was about to be eaten with the way they're acting.

"Kathryn!" Harry shouts. "What are you doing? With him?" He says him with absolute disdain. I don't know what's wrong with him. Draco seems very nice.

"Draco's giving me a tour. Is there a problem with that?" I practically spit out the last question glaring at him, daring him to say that there is.

"Yes!" Harry yells. "There is! He's a loathsome ferret! You can't let him do anything with you! Stop touching her!"

"Well," I reply cooly. "I happen to think ferrets are adorable." I smile at Draco. He looks shocked by my statement, but pleased nonetheless.

"Kathryn," Draco purrs my name. I love hearing him say it. "Why are you hanging out with these... disgraces?"

"Hey!" I shout, I'm offended that these two parties are insulting each other. I like all of them, although I like Draco differently. "Harry and Ron have no right to insult you, Draco, but you also have no right to insult them. I like all of you so stop! Now, behave, or if you're all going to act like five-year-olds, maybe you should all go in time-out!" I'm fuming, this is not the way I wanted this day to go. The three men are cowering at me, which I find humorous because they're all bigger then me. I'm guessing they all play quidditch. Harry, who is the shortest of the three is a good four inches taller than me and Ron, the tallest of them is at least seven inches taller than me.

I hear all of them mumble an "Okay, Kathryn." I smile, very pleased with myself that they're all going to behave now, hopefully like their own age.

"Now, Harry, Ron, is there a reason yo came looking for me?" I ask politely trying to keep them behaving for if not, they will be sorry.

"Oh, right!" Harry exclaims, I swear, that boy is so forgetful. "The Headmistress wants to see you, Kathryn."

"Okay, thanks," I smile and Draco leads me towards the Headmistress' office.

"Why are you friends with them?" Draco asks curiously.

"They've been very kind to me since I got here. They showed me where the library was," I replied, emphasizing on the library part. Anyone who shows me a library like Hogwarts' is immediately my friend.

Draco chuckles, "I always knew the Astuto's loved knowledge, but not to this extent."

This is a little creepy. He knows that everyone in my family are big knowledge seekers. I hope that's just from our parents conversing, otherwise, I need to run away as fast as I can. I gave a weak chuckle to humor him.

He stops, we're right outside a wall with a stone gargoyle gaurding what I assume is the entrance to the Headmistress' office. I know it needs a password because of the lovely Hogwarts: A History.

"Do you know the password?" I ask Draco, hoping he knows.

"No, I'm afraid not, Kathryn." I love it when he says my name. It sounds wonderful coming from his lips that look very appealing. I need to stop with this train of thought, the headmistress needs to see me.

"I'll see you around," Draco said as he waved good-bye. I wave back at him.

Now for the problem at hand. A big stone gargoyle whom I can't get past.

I decided to try talking to it, "Umm... the Headmistress wanted to see me?"

He stays there, unmoving. Time for Plan B. I knock on the stone, next to the gargoyle and yell up, "It's Kathryn Astuto, you wanted to see me?"

Nothing. This is just not working. Maybe if I knew the headmistress I could guess the password.

"For the love of books, open you stupid gargoyle," I mutter angirly.

Much to my surprise, the gargoyle jumps aside. There is a spiraling staircase right behind him. I hop on it and run up the many stairs until I finally reach a door. I knock on it.

"Come in," I hear a muffled woman's voice call out.

I open the door to see an office filled with the most peculiar silver instruments. There are moving portraits on the walls and they're all chatting with one another. They look at me, curious.

"Ah, Miss Astuto, I'm glad you've made it to my office," the Headmistress says.

I am so pleased that finally someone got my name right on the first try. No more of this annoying Hermione Granger crap.

I take a seat opposite the Headmistress with her desk separating us.

"Miss Astuto," the Headmistress begins. "I'm Headmistress McGonagall and am also the Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. You will be attending Hogwarts until we can get your, er, issue sorted out. You can preform magic, cant you?"

"Yes," I reply quickly. "Of course. I've looked up a bunch of spells and tried them out. They've all worked so far on my first try."

She looks a bit surprised at the last statement, but continues. "All right, you'll be given a schedule, and we'll sort you."

She grabbed an old wizard's hat and put it on my head. I hear a voice say, "Intresting, interesting. Where shall I put you?"


	3. She's In What House?

She grabbed an old wizard's hat and put it on my head. I hear a voice say, "Intresting, interesting. Where shall I put you?"

The voice continued to talk, "Well, you are rather brave. You are very clever. You are also fairly cunning. You are also kind at heart. Where to put you? You would excel in whatever house I put you in, but where would you do best? I don't think Hufflepuff for your other abilities outweigh them more. I rather don't think Gryffindor, for your bravery is limited. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Well, you are very ambitious, so Slytherin it is!"

Headmistress McGonagall looked shocked. "Slytherin?" she asked the hat. "Are you sure?"

The hat replied, "I know where the students belong. It's all in their head."

Still shocked, she removied the hat from my head. I'm very confused. What's wrong with Slytherin? Well, Harry and Ron said that Slytherins were 'back-stabbing bastards', but they can't all be bad if I belong to it, can it?

The Headmistress waved her wand and my school uniform changed from red and gold to green and silver. I personally thought it looked better on me. "You're things will be moved to the Slytherin Commons and we'll get one of the Prefects to show you around."

I took this as my dismissal so I picked up my schedule and started to leave. I paused as my hand was on the door. I remembered Harry and Ron saying that 'we' were Gryffindors. I turned toward the Headmistress.

"Um, Headmistress?" She looked up and nodded her head signifying she was listening.

I continued, "When I left the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron said that I was in Gryffindor; if that's true then why was I sorted?"

Her eyes widened. She blinked a couple of times as if trying to come up with an answer. Then she asked, "Did they call you Hermione when you woke up?"

"Yes, it was really annoying. However, they have finally learned my name."

"They called you Hermione because your resemblance to that student is uncanny. The only differences are the accents and that your hair is straight..." she trailed off in confused thought, I could tell because her eyebrows were furrowed.

"My hair can be very frizzy, in fact, if I don't let it air dry and brush it very often until it is dry, it looks as though I've been electrocuted."

She nodded. I'm going to leave this woman to her thoughts. I left her office and went down the spiraling staircase. I came out from behind the gargoyle and was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"What did McGonagall want to see you about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at my wardrobe. "Why are your clothes green and silver?"

"Oh!" I prepared myself to start yelling because I had a feeling that their reactions weren't going to be good. "She just wanted to brief me on a few things, you know; give me a schedule, sort me..."

I was interrupted by Ron whose ears had turned bright red, and I don't think it was from embarrassment. "Sort you! What do you mean sort you?" he shouted at me.

I glared at him and he stopped with what I presumed may be a long rant. "Yes," I explained. "Since I'm new, I had to be sorted. I'm in Slytherin! I know you said that they weren't all that great, but they can't be all bad if I'm in it. The sorting hat put me in their because I'm cunning and have great ambitions. It said that I could have been in any of the houses, then it said that Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be best for me, then decided Slytherin because it said I would do better in it." I knew I was rambling. I was doing this on purpose to give the boys time to accept this fact and calm down at least a bit. It seemed to work a bit, well, not really. They were just shocked.

Their jaws were on the floor and their eyebrows were disappearing into their hairline. It was rather comical, but I knew I couldn't laugh because these two could fly off the handle at any moment.

Harry is first to collect his wits. "Are you kidding? Is this a joke?"

I shake my head. "No joke. I'm sure Slytherin isn't all that bad."

Ron stared at me. "Slytherin isn't all that bad?!? Have you lost your mind?!?"

I shot him a death glare. I responded cooly, "Perhaps I have lost my mind, but some great wizards and witches have hailed from the Slytherin house. Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim also known as Paracelus was an Alchemical genius. Cliodine discovered the properties of moondew. Bowman Wright created the Golden Snitch. Edgar Stroulger invented the Sneakoscope. Salazar Slytherin was an accomplished Legilimens. Are you going to tell me that Slytherin is completely horrible?"

Both Ron and Harry were stunned by my list.

I continued, "Now, we can remain friends, or you can keep up your silly prejudice and we can end the companionship. Which do you prefer?"

The boys both hung their heads low the said in a barely audible tone, "Remain friends."

I smiled. "Good!" I said cheerfully. "Now where is the Slytherin common room?"

Harry and Ron gave me a sheepish smile in return. They each took one of my hands and we were off.

They brought me down to the dungeons. I shivered a bit. Once I put the damn robe away, I'm cold. Just my luck.

"All right," Harry said. "Here we are."

We were right outside a damp stone wall.

I turned to Harry, "You don't happen to know the password, do you?"

"No," he replied just staring at the wall.

"Of course you don't," I muttered to myself. Stupid passwords.

The wall opened up to allow a girl to come out. She looked to be our age and had long, straight dark brown hair. She was about 2 inches shorter than me and had a bit of a pug nose, but she was pretty overall.

She looked at me inquistively. "Kathryn Astuto?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, that's me. You must be the Prefect who's supposed to show me around the Slytherin commons. I guess I'll see you later Ron, Harry."

They departed after waving good-bye.

She stuck her hand out to me. I shook it, she had a firm grip. "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."


	4. Prefect Pansy

She stuck her hand out to me. I shook it, she had a firm grip. "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

She said the password, parslemouth. The stone wall swung open. It was cold in here also. The light was tinted a bit green, it was under the lake. There were green couches and chairs and very nice mahogany tables and desks.

"All right," Pansy started speaking. "Seeing as how you're in 7th year, you'll be in the same dormitories as me. It's right up that staircase." She pointed to the staircase to the right "If you have any questions at all, just ask me or you could ask Draco, our other Prefect. He's right over there. Hey, Draco!"

She waved to Draco. I gave him a slight smirk and he smirked right back.

"So you're in Slytherin." I stated.

"Clever observation. You're sure to be top of the class with observational skills like that," he said sarcastically.

He's not the only one who can be sarcastic. "Yes, I'm sure of it. It's things like that that made me top of my class at my last school."

His smirk widened.

Pansy was staring at us with a knowing smile. "So you two have met before?"

"Yes," I reply, still looking at Draco. "He showed me to the Headmistress' office earlier."

She shook her head. I'm going to have to find out what she knows that I don't.

Pansy takes hold of my arm gently and says, "Well, Kathryn. It's time I showed you the girls' dormitories which boys-"

"-can't go up because there's a charm. I know. I've read Hogwarts: A History, great book I might add. I highly recommend it," I finished for her.

She lead me up to the dorms and I could hear her mumbling, "Yep, she's definitely an Astuto."

Pansy stopped in front of a door a little way up the stairway. "This is the 7th year girl's dorm, I'll introduce you to everbody."

She opened the door and there were 3 girls sitting around on the plush green carpeted floor in pajamas. The dorms were much more pleasant than the common room.

Pansy started introducing the girls. "Millicent Bulstode." Pansy pointed to the girl on the far left. She had thick, black, shoulder-length hair and a square jaw. She had a rather strong build and wasn't exactly the prettiest girl, but she had great hair and hazel eyes. She gave me a polite nod of acknowledgement.

Pansy continued on to the middle girl, "Tracy Davis." She was a pretty petite girl with dark blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had blue-green eyes that seemed a bit devious. She gave a small smile and turned to the girl on her right and whispered somehting in her ear.

Pansy pointed to the last girl, "And this is Daphne Greengrass." She was average size and fairly average looking. She had dull, brown, frizzy hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes seemed to match her hair color, a dull brown that made her seem bored. She just looked at me and whispered back to Tracy.

"Everybody," Pansy drew the attention of Daphne and Tracy. "This is Kathryn Astuto."

The three girls' had a look of comprehension on their faces and instantly gained a friendly appearance.

Tracy spoke first, "Come sit down Kathryn, we were just about to have a girls' night, you know, hair, make-up, girl talk."

"Alright," I replied rather aloofly, which quickly turned to a more friendly tone. "As long as there's pizza and chocolate."

Tracy looked at me, nonplussed. "What's pizza?"

I stared at her a moment, then put a hand on her shoulder. "You have a lot to learn. So, shall we summon a house elf or head down to the kitchens?"

Millicent snapped and called out, "Minnie!"

There was a loud crack and a house elf appeared. She was wearing a pillowcase toga-style. She looked up at Millicent and said, "Mistress called?"

"Yes," Millicent replied. "We'd like assorted chocolate desserts and some... pizza."

Minnie looked confused, "What is pizza?"

I sighed loudly. "Honestly, how can anyone not have heard of pizza?"

Minnie looked upset. "Minnie is sorry for not knowing what pizza is. She will punish herself."

"No!" I quickly objected. "That's not necessary." I pulled out a book from my trunk that had a bunch of recipies in it... including pizza.

"Can you read?" I asked.

"Yes, Minnie can read," she replied timidly.

"Alright, just follow the instructions on this page," I said while pointing to the page with directions for how to make sausage pizza.

She took the book and with a crack, she disappeared.

As we were waiting for the food, Pansy and I changed into our pajamas and settled down on the carpet with the other three, completing the circle.

Pansy looked at me and stated, "I noticed you were talking to Draco Malfoy earlier."

'Well, thank you, Captain Obvious,' I thought to myself. However, I knew around these girls, I should be careful. They weren't to be trusted like Harry and Ron were. I replied, "Yes, I was. He's really hot."

Millicent smirked and said, "I see you could easily be Draco's next conquest."

I was confused. "Conquest?"

Daphne spoke for the first time so far tonight. "Yes. Draco is the Sex God of Hogwarts. He enjoys picking a girl, and then getting her in bed. He likes a good challenge, but since you're new, he'll go after you. The longest it's taken him to bed a girl is a week. Shortest time is five minutes. Do you think you can last?"

A huge, evil grin crossed my face. "Sex God, you say? This will be great fun." I tapped my fingers against each other, and I had a huge urge to cackle, but I couldn't due to the presence of the others.

The other girls looked scared of me, even Millicent which was humorous for she was rather broad and at least six feet tall.

Pansy then smirked. She asked, "What evil plans are running through your head, Kathryn?"

"Well," I started explaining. "Let's just say that I used to know a 'Sex God' at my old school and he hurt my best friend. He tried to make me his next conquest and to put it simply, he has never tried to 'conquer' anyone again."

Pansy's smirk widened into a smile. "I think you're just what Draco needs. He's hurt too many girls and he's getting too cocky himself. He's a good friend of mine, but he needs to be knocked off his throne."

"Good to hear," I replied. "But before we start planning, where's our pizza and chocolate?"

Minnie appeared with three large sausage pizzas and tons of chocolate assortments.

Each girl curiously grabbed a slice of pizza. They looked at each other and Tracy said, "On three. One... two... three!"

They all took a bite and groaned at the wonderful taste. Millicent spoke after devouring her first piece, "This is what we've been missing out on! Pizza is the most delicious food ever!"

"After chocolate," I corrected.

All of the other girls repeated, "After chocolate."

We all burst into laughter. Then, on to important matters. Dethroning the Sex God.


End file.
